classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Durotar
thumb|Durotar The land now known as Durotar lies on the eastern coast of Kalimdor. It borders the Barrens to the west and the coastal lands of Azshara to the north. The land of Durotar is rocky, and the soil is cracked and red, not unlike the Orcs' Draenorian homeland. The land has many crags and canyons, where various dangerous creatures take residence. It is a harsh land to survive in; it is very dry and hot, and the vegetation and freshwater access is sparse. The orcs seem to see this as a challenge however, and find Durotar to be to their liking. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Durotar Horde Orgrimmar Orc Troll 1-12 East of the Barrens History The orcs and the Darkspear trolls led by Warchief Thrall landed here after their exodus from the eastern kingdoms. They proceeeded to explore the area, helping the tauren to drive out the cruel centaurs who where harrassing Cairne and his people. After the war against the Burning Legion, Durotar was founded as a nation and the new orcish homeland by Thrall. The young warchief named the land after his father, Durotan. Upon this land, he laid the ground for the orcs' new capital city Orgrimmar, named for the previous warchief and hero of the Horde, Orgrim Doomhammer. Geography Maps *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Durotar & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs Orgrimmar * The Crossroads (Flight Path) * Orgrimmar (Flight Path) * Thunder Bluff (Flight Path) * Sun Rock Retreat (Flight Path) * Freewind Post (Flight Path) * Gadgetzan (Flight Path) * Splintertree Post (Flight Path) * Valormok (Flight Path) Regions Adjacent to Durotar Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access The Barrens 10-25 West By foot across the river. Flightpaths are available from Orgrimmar. Ashenvale Forest 20-35 North Swim north along the river and head west. Flightpaths from Orgrimmar. Zepplin Tower East of Orgrimmar * Grom'Gol Base Camp in the Stranglethorn Vale (Zeppelin) * Tirisfal Glades (Zeppelin) Notable Characters Durotar is home to several orcs and trolls of status. From the base camp in the Valley of Trials, Zureetha Fargaze sends promising young orcs and trolls out into the world. In Sen'jin Village, Master Gadrin leads the effort to reclaim the Echo Isles from the evil witch doctor Zalazane, and in Razor Hill, Orgnil Soulscar seeks to eradicate the foothold the Burning Blade has established in the region. For a complete list of characters, see List of Durotar NPCs. thumb|The crags of Durotar Quest Guide After clearing the Valley of Trials, pick up A Peon's Burden from Ukor on the way from the Valley to Sen'jin. This will be your pull into Razor Hill. There, pick up Vanquish the Betrayers from Gar'Thok in the southest barrack, Break a Few Eggs from Cook Torka near the west exit, and Carry Your Weight from Furl Scornbrow from the top of the watch tower north of the west exit. This should be your pull into Tiragarde Keep between Razor Hill and Sen'jin. Binding your Hearthstone here and learning Apprentice First Aid from Rawrk (in the Razor Hill Barracks) would be helpful for your upcoming run at Tiragarde. At the Keep, finish your headcount, pick up Canvas Scraps for Carry Your Weight, and pick up the quest envelope for The Admiral's Orders. The envelope comes from a locked chest at the top of the tower. The key for the chest is dropped by Lieutenant Benedict tb, found the tower's main chamber. After turning in the quests at Razor Hill, head east to Scuttle Coast for From the Wreckage. General Durotar * 5 A Peon's Burden - Found on the road between the Valley of Trials and Sen'jin Village * 7 Carry Your Weight * 9 Need for a Cure ** 9 Finding the Antidote (Orgrimmar) The Den * 1 Your Place in the World ** 2 Cutting Teeth *** 3 Sting of the Scorpid Valley of Trials * 3 Galgar's Cactus Apple Surprise * 4 Lazy Peons ** 4 Thazz'ril's Pick * 4 Vile Familiars ** 5 Burning Blade Medallion *** 5 Report to Sen'Jin Village * 4 In Favor of Spirituality (Priest only) ** 4 Garments of Spirituality (Priest only; Razor Hill) * 5 Sarkoth ** 5 Sarkoth Sen'Jin Village * 7 A Solvent Spirit * 7 Report to Orgnil * 8 Thwarting Kolkar Aggression * 8 Practical Prey * 9 Minshina's Skull * 10 Zalazane Razor Hill / Razor Hill Barracks * 4 Garments of Spirituality (Priest only; After completion of the In Favor of Spirituality quest.) * 7 Vanquish the Betrayers ** 8 From the Wreckage * 7 The Admiral's Orders (After completion of The Admiral's Orders quest.) * 8 Break a Few Eggs * 10 Encroachment * 10 Hex of Weakness (Priest only) * 12 Dark Storms ** 12 Margoz *** 12 Skull Rock (Durotar) **** 12 Neeru Fireblade (Durotar) ***** 13 Ak'Zeloth (Orgrimmar) ****** 14 The Demon Seed (Far Watch Post) * 12 Conscript of the Horde ** 12 Crossroads Conscription (Far Watch Post) Tiragarde Keep * 7 The Admiral's Orders (From the item: Aged Envelope) ** 7 The Admiral's Orders (Razor Hill) Tor'kren Farm * 11 Lost But Not Forgotten Skull Rock * 12 Burning Shadows (From the item: Eye of Burning Shadow) Resources * Cloth: ** Linen Cloth * Herbs: ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal * Leather: ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore: ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures *Boars *Scorpids *Grells *Tigers *Raptors *Crabs *Makruras *Centaurs *Harpies *Quillboars *Thunder Lizards Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Durotar Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Starting areas Category:Horde territories